heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Minerva Cagliostro
|history= Minerva "Button" Cagliostro was born into old money. Mob money to be precise, if the sources of the family fortune where to be traced back in history. By the time Button was born, however, her family had moved their money and investment into more legitimate areas of business. Razor Tech, the family's current main business, is engaged in the manufacturing of parts meant for high tech industries. From early on two things were very clear about Minerva. First was her intelligence. Minerva's physical development was absolutely normal but she was talking by the time she turned 8 month, reading by the time she was one, and already bored with high school by the time she was 10, even thought her parents sent her to the some of the most elite schools in the world. She proved to enjoy learning about almost anything but there was a clear preference for technology; physics, chemistry, electronics, computer science, she can't get enough of any of them. The second very clear thing about Minerva was the fact that she suffers from antisocial personality disorder. With the exception of her father she refused to obey anyone in her life, seeming to take a perverse enjoyment in finding the most convoluted ways possible to break the rules, frequently plotting to have others take the blame for her misdeeds. By the time she finished high school her disciplinary record was so bad that she couldn't gain admittance to any college that would suit her intellectual needs, not even with her family's money as incentive for the colleges to accept her. In the end she ended up designing doctoral level curricula for herself in quantum physics, robotics, and a variety of other cutting edge technological fields. Almost immediately after she graduated high school Minerva started working at Razor Tech. At her father's insistence she started working as a receptionist but after about two months of this she could not stand the boredom of the position. One of the company's main electrical engineers made the mistake of talking down to her at about the time where she had decided that she needed something more interesting to do. Working from her computer at the receptionists desk she hacked into her new nemesis' computer and started subtly altering the plans, diagrams and files for every project he was working on so that all of the parts manufactured according to any of his specifications failed once quality tested. After a month of this there was a new opening at Razor Tech for an electrical engineer. Taking advantage of the opening she herself had created Minerva made a bet with her father. She bet him that she could design or improve any electrical part or computer chip any of the other engineers in the company were working on. If she was able to complete the challenge (which she did with little difficult since she had been preparing for it from the moment she started sabotaging the engineer that unwittingly earned her anger) he would be bound to give her the open spot. And that is how Minerva came to be one of the top electrical engineers at Razor Tech. Recently even this has proven not to be entertaining enough. So over the last year or so Minerva has been very carefully adjusting inventories and budgets to provide herself with the resources necessary to work on creating some of the most advanced robots in existence, along with other pieces of equipment to provide herself with both minions and superpowers. After all, what could be more fun than having superpowers? }} Category:OC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character